This invention relates generally to steam driven musical apparatus for playing a selected tune. More particularly, this invention relates to a relatively compact musical apparatus incorporated into a tea kettle or the like for playing a selected tune when water within the tea kettle is heated to boiling.
Traditional tea kettles are well known in the art for use in heating water or the like to be used, for example, in making tea or other beverages, etc. Such tea kettles include a kettle body for receiving a supply of water, wherein the kettle body is constructed from a material which will permit direct exposure to a source of heat. In many popular tea kettle configurations, the kettle body is maintained substantially closed while water therein is heated to a boiling condition to generate steam. The generated steam in turn operates a low pressure steam whistle to provide a audible signal indicating that the water has reached the boiling condition.
In many instances, modern tea kettles are provided as speciality or novelty products for occasional use during entertaining, etc. Accordingly, there exists a significant market for attractive tea kettles having unique aesthetic or functional characteristics in addition to general utility for boiling water and the like.
The present invention provides a specialized or novelty tea kettle construction designed to provide a distinctive audible indication when water therein is heated to boiling. In particular, the present invention provides a compact steam powered whistle unit for operating a group of steam whistles in a manner producing a selected musical tune.